A Few Good Ghosts
A Few Good Ghosts '''is an upcoming animated sitcom from Disney, which is based on the cartoon on Disney's Cartoon Collections of the same name.The show also makes the use of many insert songs, usually for montages. It also makes the use of a laughtrack. Synopsis A family of ghosts live in a haunted house in a suburban neighborhood filled with monsters. Characters *Tina - '(voiced by Olivia Olson): Tina is a teenage ghost girl and the main protagonist of the show.She is 15 years old and goes to Ghoulton High.She appears to be goth and is attractive yet materialistic. She appears as vain, shallow and obsessed with her cell phone usually texting.As a running gag after the credits, she ends the show by popping out of the credits and saying "A Few Good Ghosts was filmed in front of live studio...(ex. crickets,alligators,etc.)" with the objects or animals being shown sitting in the studio. *'Leo - '(voiced by Atticus Schaffer): Leo is Tina's preteen brother. Leo is an immature and mischievous young 12 year old boy who's severed head is in a crystal ball and has a body made of mist.He is shown to enjoy playing video games. He also likes annoying and fighting with his sister. He also had a crush on a spider centaur girl named Lisa. He is a parody of Madame Leota. *'Marie - '(voiced by Tara Strong): Marie is Ted's physically attractive wife and is the mother of Leo and Tina.She is very motherly in nature, which befits her as she is mother to Tina and Leo yet,she has a very strict sense of responsibility.Often she is kind and consoling, but can be stern when the situation calls for her to be. *'Ted - '(voiced by Bill Hader): The family's patriarch. He is a bit naive but is a very kind-hearted ghost.hardworking man who wants to get a big promotion at work. He, being a loving man, takes very good care of his family. *'Crazy Uncle Stanley - '(voiced by Jim Cummings): The intelligent yet,criminally insane brother of Ted and the uncle of Leo and Tina. He enjoys stuffing cats with salted nuts. He also considers himself of a higher standard, judging by his voice and general knowledge.He speaks with a Cockney accent. *'Lisa - '(voiced by Grey DeLisle (In the pilot episode),Kath Soucie): Lisa is a preteen Arachne (half human half spider) and is Leo's love interest.She is a smart yet akward girl who loves nature and the world around her.She is very sweet and kind towards Leo and often hangs out with him, but may be unaware that he has a crush on her. *'Albert - '(voiced by Sam Marin (In the pilot episode),Curtis Armstrong): A 16 year old zombie who comes from a rather large family. He is Tina's boyfriend who is extremely passionate about music and dreams to be a jazz musician one day. *'Carly - '''(voiced by Tara Strong): Carly is a banshee with a bubbly personality and is Tina's best friend.She is 13 years old and is a freshman at Ghoulton High.She is 13 years old and has a crush on Leo.She sometimes screams during random moments. Trivia *The title's name is referenced to the 1992 American Drama film, A Few Good Men. Category:TV Shows